


Staring Into An Open Flame

by coffeeandshakyhands



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (in canon), (these aren’t the real ppl they’re CHARACTERS), Dave | Technoblade-centric, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, get this poor kid some therapy, of course he’s sad, once again dream is a lil b i t c h, technoblade will stab a man for tommy, the man has voices that tell him he sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Techno tries to figure out why he’s always liked fire, and finds Tommy in his basement on accident.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic relationships in here only
Comments: 13
Kudos: 523





	Staring Into An Open Flame

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Techno making his chat canon and calling them “voices” and the fact that i love how ppl design Techno as a character. i’m wrote this at 1 in the morning lmao

As a kid, Techno did a lot of things that people wouldn’t consider... normal. He barely spoke, not finding interacting with people fun whatsoever. His hair was (and still is) extremely long for a boy, constantly in some form of braid or ponytail. Instead of playing tag, he would stay inside and read about different animals and plants. There was also his strange obsession with fire.

Now, Techno wasn’t exactly a pyromaniac, definitely not. He just found the fact that fire could do many things, both nice and destructive, extremely fascinating. One minute, a fire could be warming a family. The next, it could be scorching a man to the point of sobs.

Techno didn’t know any of that as a kid. He was just drawn to fire, somehow. Maybe it was because he was from the Nether. Maybe it was due to the fact that warmth made him feel safe. Maybe fire just made him feel like he could do anything.

Techno, to this day, still doesn’t know. 

As the warrior stared at the ceiling, not caring about how many tangles were going to end up getting in his hair since it wasn’t in any way of styling, he continued to try to pinpoint the reason for his love of fire. He was extremely focused now, being able to tune out the groans of zombies and the hisses of spiders outside his window.

He suddenly heard a loud crash, quickly sitting up and furrowing his eyebrows. Techno knew for a fact that the crash he heard wasn’t due to mobs. He had placed a fence around his house recently, meaning no mob could get in. Well, spiders could, but the spiders weren’t smart enough to knock down something.

He climbed down the ladder from his bedroom to the main room as fast as he could, only in sweatpants and a green sweatshirt. He turned his head, seeing that a few of his chest had been knocked over, luckily not spilling their contents.

“Please don’t let anything be broken,” Techno muttered, sighing as he lifted the chests back into their reserved areas. He was lucky that none of them were potion related chests, or else he would’ve been in much more trouble. He grabbed a sword from one of the chests, quickly arming himself as he tried to see if anybody was in his home. 

“Hello? If you’re in here, do us both a favor and leave,” Techno called out, hearing the voices in his head gain interest.

Slit their throat.

Burn them to death.

Split their skull.

Ways to kill the so-called intruder — if one even existed at all — swarmed his mind, making his previously calm and quiet head swim with destruction and chaos. Techno clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds, pushing the voices down and away to his best ability.

He climbed down another ladder, now being on the bottom floor of his home. He didn’t see anything. Nothing was there.

Techno felt himself sigh in relief, beginning to turn around and climb upstairs and back to his bed. It was somewhere around 11 o’clock, he needed to at least try to sleep. 

Thump.

Techno’s head snapped to the location of the noise, not seeing anything. He could tell it was muffled, but he wasn’t sure why. His eyes scanned the floor, suddenly catching sight of a panel that looked... odd. He couldn’t figure out why, but it just felt off. Maybe it was Techno’s ADHD being a bitch, but he honestly didn’t know.

He crouched down, his long, somewhat-sharp nails coming in handy as he pried the panel up. Techno felt his breath speed up slightly, not really caring as he climbed down the ladder with his sword in hand. 

A second hole. There was another hole in this area. One that wasn’t there before.

Techno’s eyes widened, his tusks digging into skin from how tightly his jaw was clenched. He gave a shaky breath, continuing his climb down slowly.

What he was greeted by was a boy who looked terrible, sitting there and shivering.

“WHAT THE FU-... oh, hi, Techno.”

Tommy. Of course it was fucking Tommy.

“What, and I’m saying this in the nicest way possible, the actual fuck, Tommy?” Techno groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Uh, hi?”

“Why the hell are you under my house?”

“Heh, well, uh, Dream kind of tried to track me down and kill me?”

Techno’s eyes snapped back open, his gaze turning into one of pure rage as he looked at his little brother. “He tried to what?”

“Yeah, well, he kind of blew up the area that he exiled me to in anger, then he tried to stab me? He left, though, so I ran in the direction that I knew your house was. I kinda figured, after the entire festival thing, you wouldn’t let me in voluntarily, so I just kinda fucking... buried myself under, I guess,” Tommy quickly explained, putting his arms up in mock surrender.

Techno felt his heart break a little bit after he heard the last bit of the explanation. ‘Not let him in voluntarily?’ He wouldn’t turn away his brother without a good reason. He wouldn’t turn Tommy away that quickly. 

“Tommy, no. First of all, I would’ve let you stay. You’re my brother, okay, and I wouldn’t just leave you out to die in the cold. I’m not that much of a douche bag. Secondly, what the actual fuck has Dream been doing to you?” Techno’s voice wavered on the last few words, shocking himself and the teen in front of him. Techno’s voice almost never wavered, only doing so during an anxiety attack and when he was extremely concerned.

“He... well, he blows up my supplies every day, and he’d sometimes yell at me so I’d have to-”

“He does what?!” Techno screamed, causing Tommy to tense.

“It’s fine-”

“No, it’s fucking not. You’re staying here. Get your shit, you’re moving in upstairs,” The older of the two insisted, voice not down to a normal volume completely. He gave a sigh, climbing back up the ladder as he waited for his little brother to get his things.

Techno cleared an area in his bedroom, moving a bell he kept in his room over to make room for a second bed. A few seconds later, he watched Tommy climb up with his small bag of food and armor, silently shivering from the cold. 

“Okay, I have another bed in my storage, I’m gonna grab that. Also, don’t touch the crossbow, please. I need to repair it,” Techno muttered, watching as Tommy sat on the floor with the most blank stare the elder had ever seen. The warrior’s heart felt like it was going to explode, his concern for his brother being hidden due to how well he repressed his emotions.

The voices were screaming at him now, yelling that it was Techno’s own fault. They yelled about how he might have been able to actually help Wilbur instead of leaving him to his own thoughts. How he shouldn’t have given up on his fucking twin. How, maybe, if Techno wasn’t such a fuck-up, he wouldn’t have abandoned his little brother, who was only 16.

Two minutes. Techno was older than Wilbur by two minutes. He shouldn’t have every abandoned his family.

Techno grabbed the fold-out bed from his storage, trying to ignore the consistent screaming that wouldn’t let up. He put his sword away, climbed back up the ladder, and felt his eyes nearly water since Tommy hadn’t moved from the possession he was in. Techno silently put up the bed, grabbing a blanket and extra pillow from his closet. 

“Tommy, you need to get some sleep, man. Tomorrow, we can talk more,” Techno sighed, holding out a hand for his little brother to take. Tommy took it reluctantly, the warrior barely having to put in effort to lift his twig of a brother.

“Jesus, Toms, you’re light as hell. Have you been eating?”

“Can’t really eat much when your food gets blown up on the daily.”

Techno’s blood boiled in hatred towards Dream, instead deciding to focus on giving his brother the blanket and pillow.

“Sleep, you gremlin.”

“Fine,” Tommy mumbled, drawing out the ‘e’ as he slipped off his torn-up shoes and reluctantly laid on the bed. 

Before Techno could actually realize that the younger had laid down, he heard soft snoring. Tommy was already asleep, basically burying himself in the warmth of the blanket.

The warrior gave a smile. A genuine smile. Techno couldn’t remember the last time he smiled properly, and he was shocked that his first time doing so in a while was just from him seeing his brother actually safe for once. Techno finally got back into his own bed, burying his face into his pillow.

Maybe Techno couldn’t figure out why he liked fire as a kid. But right now, he really liked that fire could mean safety.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
